


The break up... ((AU))

by Sparkle_666



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime, Break Up, Crying, Heart, Love, M/M, Sad, SebCiel, Yaoi, ciel x sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkle_666/pseuds/Sparkle_666
Summary: The saddest break up that makes me want to die myself





	The break up... ((AU))

**Author's Note:**

> This got me fucked up, my life is in the shitters so i relate. Btw im typing this in a no phone zone.

It was a basic Wendsday and Ciel was on the bridge of crying. His life has gone upside down, after Aunt red found a porno magazine in his room she started taunting him calling him “whore” and “gay”. Ciel was also dating Sebastian, a popular kid in school. Now Ciel was not so popular... but he loved Sebastian and would do anything dor him even if he didt have a million friends to follow him. Sebastian was amazing, he would shower Ciel with kisses and hugs. Love and doughnuts. Ciel did everything to make up for that, to love him back more than anything and anybody could....  
Things... started going south. Sebastian stoped giving the same attention and became more distant. He would play video games and it would take forever for Sebastian to reply to anything. And he wouldn’t be as loving as before. Ciel thought that maybe he was doing something wrong. So Ciel ran after Sebastian like a fuckin puppy. Doing everything and all for him. Doing his homework and helping him with school, giving him his body... and his soul. Just for some kisses and hugs, but it seemed worth it... to Ciel at least. Even when Sebastian got irritated and mad, and took it out on Ciel... he still did everything to make him happy and calm down. Ciel would start to tell Sebastian that he doesn’t like how things are going but usually gets the “what you wanna break up”... one time while Ciel was trying to nap. He texted saying that His parents aren’t home.... but then after said that he shount come because there was no point. That hit Ciel hard. Tried to conversate but its his fault of course. Then again another peice of his heart fell off. And he was left crumbled. The next day it was awful Ciel cried all day. He was falling apart and Sebastian called him clingy for needing him for once. As Ciel grabbed his sweater in the hallway of school. Ciels tears were staining his face. Sebastian called out “see I was going to break up with you because of just that... your so clingy, let me be alone.” Pain rised from Ciels chest but for some reason the pain left. Ciel felt nothing at all. Its like he just died. Everything felt numb and dry. He turned and walked. As his body responded with dead tears falling. Maybe forever meant not so long at all. And maybe love was more painful than he thought. It takes a lot but its fine because if your love is that strong you would forgive them for everything, even if it meant losing your self but having them....

**Author's Note:**

> Did u wet yourself?


End file.
